Side doors of an automobile are provided with cable-driven type vehicle window opening/closing devices. In the device, the carrier plate that supports the window glass of the vehicle is movably assembled to the guide rail, and each of both upper and lower ends of the guide rail is provided with a drum and an inversion pulley; a dose-side cable played out from the drum is coupled to the carrier plate via the inversion pulley; an open-side cable played out from the drum is coupled directly to the carrier plate; and the drum is driven by an electric motor to cause the carrier plate to rise and fall along the guide rail (see Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 9-49369).
Alternatively, also known is a device in which a drive source is located on a lateral side of the guide rail and which a dose-side cable and an open-side cable are played out therefrom to be coupled to the carrier plate (see Japanese Patent No. 3560850).